The Vampire and his Bat
by vincehighwind
Summary: So, this is basically an AU in "The Batman" Batman vs Dracula movie. The Joker is a vampire and has no memories of his life before he was bitten and the Batman tries to help him remember. AU, yaoi, Seme!Joker as always.


Having captured the Joker, who had some how survived being electrocuted and then had transformed into a vampire, the Batman had his hands full for sure.

However, what had really been a shock was finding out that the Joker no longer remembered anything about his past life. This was very upsetting to the vigilante for some peculiar reason.

So, when he wasn't trying to find the cure for the victims of Dracula, he had formed a habit of talking to the vampire to see if there was anything that he remembered.

"You don't remember anything, at all?"

"The only thing I remember and find **ANY** worth in remembering, is that I am a servant to my Lord Dracula. So, anything you may tell me about this _'past life'_ of mine, is unimportant." The extremely pale man said, sucking more blood from the I.V. bag that had been provided for him.

The man in black bit his lip, trying to hold his tongue on the matter of his own opinion of the Joker's past, namely the fact that they were in love with one another, but didn't really do anything about it because of keeping up appearances.

"Hey, this isn't bad, hell, I thought that blood from a bag would be just as terrible as in a tube, but this is actually quite tasty. Who's is it?"

The Joker was looking at the Batman now, honestly expecting to get an answer, his no- longer red eyes seeming to bore into the other man the longer the time went by.

"Um, that would be mine actually…" The hero mumbled, finding the situation oddly embarrassing. The Joker seemed to hear him though and replied, "Well then, from now on I want to drink your blood and only your blood, 'kay?"

This comment was more embarrassing than the question and the Batman couldn't help but blush, trying to look anywhere but at the Joker. Raising a non-existent eyebrow, the vampire got as close to the other man as could, being prevented on having much freedom from being in a cage after all.

"Hey, your face is turning all pink. Heh, I always found that strange in a way. Only humans can do it, I wonder why…"

The vigilante looked at the other in disbelief, _**'Does he really not remember being human at all?!' **_The Joker seemed to have finished off the bag and carelessly threw it over his shoulder and into the corner of his cage and glanced over at the other man, "I'm still hungry…"

"Well, that's all you're getting right now, I still have to recover from giving you all that blood the first time." The vampire glared, obviously pouting over the fact that he was still hungry, but then a look of contemplation came over his face.

"Why is that such a big deal, you humans have lots of blood. Why do you have to be so possessive?" Another look of disbelief appeared on the Batman's face, "You're kidding right? Humans are not possessive of their blood, they need it in order to live."

"Live…"

"Huh?"

"That word. "Live".What does it mean? Humans live, but vampires don't, why is that?"

Taken aback, the Batman struggled to come up with an answer, but really couldn't find one. He still found it hard to believe that the man sitting across from him was technically dead. "Well, uh, living is only a temporary thing and uh..."

It was then that his own past decided to rear its ugly head once more, making the Batman stop talking all together. His parents came into his mind's eye and he couldn't help but think how temporary their lives had been, to be taken away by someone who could have spared them.

Seeing and smelling that the vigilante was in distress, the vampire started to feel agitated, something in his mind telling him to wrap his arms around the other, but the damn bars were in the way!

"What's wrong? Hey, Batsy! Tell me, what's wrong?!"

The man in black looked up at the sound of the pet name the Joker had given him long ago. Looking at the vampire, he whispered, "You called me Batsy…"

"Of course I called you Batsy! You're my Batsy, so I might as well call you that…" The vigilante couldn't stop the relieved laugh that came out of him, walking closer to the cage as he did so.

"I never thought I'd be glad to hear you say that…" He was now a lot closer to the cage, pressing him self up against the bars actually. Lifting up a hand, the Joker cupped the hero's face through the bars.

After a long pause of just standing close to one another, the Batman finally whispered, "I thought that you had forgotten about me, that I was not worth remembering…"

"Whatever I said before was idiotic, of course you're worth remembering…"


End file.
